Sun and Flowers
by XNFE
Summary: In the cold atmosphere of September, The personification of Russia sat alone in his room, breathing the cold cloud of air. OC Philippines x Russia Fiction pairing, a little Late Christmas Entry LOL. Maligayang Pasko po sainyo :D


Philippines x Russia

**Sun and Flowers**

In the cold atmosphere of September, The personification of Russia sat alone in his room, breathing the cold cloud of air. It's snowing … again, Just like always, gloomy clouds hovered the horizon blocking the warm sun, People walking by doing their usual business not minding the shiver of Icy cold snow. No one dares to speak, all eyes were glued to whatever there is in dire need to be done.

"I need a break, da" Ivan sighed, obviously tired. From behind his towering seat, his elder sister caught his brother's statement. "from what?" she asked, calmly. Not glancing at his sulking.  
"from everything da" he answered., sighing again.  
The older nation looked at him pitifully . Pondering for a moment. She smiled as she thought of a good idea. "I know where you can go Ivan."  
The tall Russian gave her a puzzling look. She stood up and walked across the room. The woman took out her purse and slid her hand in it, searching for something she glanced at her brother and held up a flight ticket. She smiled sweetly, handing him a private jet ride, destination The Philippines. Ivan looked up to her quizzically, then back to the tickets.  
"You know this will be a good experience for you" She smiled, Ivan was staring at the plane tickets an awful lot of time, She snorted "And besides …" picking up a rose behind her ear. And placed it in front of her lips, "You'll get to see your beloved Mari-"

She found a large hand covered on her lips, Ivan stopped her from completing her sentence, The older nation looked towards him, and saw his pale white skin filled with red and pinkish blush. She giggled silently under the huge palm, Removing his hand away she continued  
"I know you always wanted to visit her house in her sunny country. I was about to go there myself but seeing your state here, I guess I have to go some other time." He stared at her walking towards her purse again, this time pulling out her phone, she dialed her number, then pressed speaker. The man stared at her, she gave him a lazy smile.

Ring – ring, The phone, rang Both nations waited patiently for the other line to answer, They hope that they were not interrupting anything… Ivan on the other hand was a bit anxious, staring at the ticket in his hand, his emotions were mixed with excitement and worry, His chest begun to feel heavy as his heart was thumping hard. He could swear that his rib cage could snap, and his heart about to burst out.  
Maria was taking a shower, singing her favorite song, using the soup as her imaginary microphone, The splashing of water running down her figure, with her hair soaked with bubbly soap when - ,

_RING RING – RING RING_

"

!?_", _Maria stopped, looking around her shower and realized it was her phone, letting a slight grunt, she quickly wrapped her soaking long hair in a shower cap and, hastily worn a Yellow cotton robe, turning the shower of she raced across the halls of her house and slipped from the wet floor, but quickly regained her balance, by grabbing on the circular table, she breathed and relaxed herself before she answered the phone.

"_Hello ? "_

"Maria ! Hello ! How are you?" The line answered, blasting with enthusiasm, Maria cringed.

"_oh Hello!, Merry Christmas Ukraine , Kumusta po kayo? _" She answered sweetly.

"hee-hee, Like-wise Maria Darling, Say, isn't it a bit too early for Christmas ?" Ukraine answered jokingly, Maria giggled, relaxing her breath for awhile, her heart was still on a frantic speed.

"_Pardon me, It's been a habit of mine, greeting this early of the year. "_ An amuse laughed came from the other line.

"Ha-Ha, You and your cheerful Filipino ways, It's always a pleasantry. "

"_Oh, you're making me blush po !"_

"HaHa!, Oh I forgot to mention dear, Ivan will be coming there to celebrate the well-known Christian Holiday, I figured he could use some Filipino style Christmas, since he never experience it, like Belarus and I did " Maria, stiffened for a moment, Trying to process things in her head, all was so sudden. Yes, it ould be nice having Ivan around for the Holidays, Yes, she does not have any work today or the coming weeks. But, It's all so fast. The other line was still speaking but her mind was pre-occupied to catch anything else, She did somehow catch fragments though, about how exited or blushing … but it was all blurry.  
"Isn't that great ?" She snapped back from her thoughts and stammered,

"_um, yes po! … it is … when will her arrive po?"_

Maria asked, surprised on how relax her voice was, If Ukraine caught any of her nervousness over the phone, she certainly won't tell her or would she? ."hmn, oh, HAHA, he said, he'll be there as soon as he can !" Maria's heart missed a beat, absently she clinged onto her chest. What was going on with her?

"_uh, sige po, Maraming salamat, Thank you for telling me"_

"no worries Maria Darling … Take care of my little brother now …"

"yes, paalam po"

"do svidaniya Maria"

The line went off, Maria's heart was getting steady, She went back to the shower room and spent a good long 15 minute bath. Her heart fluttering everytime she thought of his visit, She smiled warmly.

"Well better give him the Best Filipino Christmas… Maligayang Pasko …"

Russia smiled at her sister, giving her a silent thanks. Ukraine gave him an approving nod. Opening his mouth to say something she waved him off "_I'll _prepare the accommodations … I'll take care of our country for awhile until you come back … take care of Maria Alright, and … have fun" With that she exited his room. Russia looked out of his windows. He seemed to be relax somehow. The excitement of seeing the warm country of Maria and most of all her well-known warm, loving, beautiful smile.

Malcanang Palace,

"Miss Dela Cruz !" a woman in her tight uniform was running in the halls, a paper in hand. Maria turned to the frantic woman chasing her, Maria noticed her secretary chasing her down the hall, when she finally manage to reach her, she took deep intakes of air, "haaay nakoo…" she exclaimed still catching air in her lungs … "may tumawag sa iyo Miss Cruz, "

Maria's eyes were on her, she smiled and begun rummaging in her bag, She took out a bottle of water and gave it to the dehydrated woman. She looked at Maria gratefully, taking the bottle and opening it. Drinking it without hesitation. She handed her a fax letter, then took another breath, "It sounded like a foreigner Ma'am, He told me to give you that po," Maria gently took it out of her hand and examined it.

Her secretary still catching her breath, she read it silently;

_To Miss Maria Dela Cruz,_

_I am looking forward for my trip to you tomorrow. It has been long since I saw your country.__  
__And I really do miss your wonderful sun and smile, I heard from sister that you and your people are preparing for Christmas. Though I still do think it is quite too early for that, But your people are so cheerful and very enthusiastic about celebrations and holidays. I guess they could not help spreading joy at September. Also I've been looking forward on spending Christmas with you._

_P.s: I apologize in advance if I may have cost you much of a trouble._

_Wishing you a festive Holiday.__  
__Иван_

Maria smiled, his handwriting is so clear and gentle, She too, could not wait for the Russian's arrival. It will be his first Christmas here.

"grabe ! " Her secretary yelled behind her, apparently she was eaves dropping. Reading her letter from behind her. "Akala ko naman business-business nanaman, yun pala lover letter !" Maria laughed nervously and tried to silence her secretary but it was too late, Other female workers in the palace started to crowd her, exclaiming their fan-girling side. Some are teasing her and asking her questions on how, when, who, what, and why… Dodging every single one with a wink. Maria could not hold her amusement, Filipino women are the most extreme fan girls she could find. Well, except her Ate Indonesia, That's just a different level of Fan-girling.

"uy, si Miss Cruz may love letter !"  
"_I've been looking forward on spending Christmas with you … _A super KILIG !"  
"ang sweet-sweet-nyo naman Miss Cruz !"

Maria laughed, denying every theories and hypothesis, the female employees made. She never got this much attention in a long while… Well, being in the government and helping the president is such a very stressful job, not to mention she was the very personification of her country. Every downfall it feels, she feels the same.

"O.K. tama nayan, Balik na sa Trabaho" Mrs. Aquino, The sister of her boss, intruded their fan-fair. She giving icy cold glare at each employee, Eventually all of them left her saying their bids and farewells in the most cheerful way, Some greeted her a merry Christmas and some few 'good luck on your date' look.

"Kamusta na Maria, " she greeted, "uy.. teka… totoo ba yung sinasabi nila love letter bay an ? " The president's relative exclaimed, trying to look over the letter. She was just as nosy as her _other_ co-workers.  
"Mrs. Aquino, Friendly Letter lang poi to " she laughed nervously.  
"EH?!, Wag mo ako _e-friendly letter-friendly letter lang po_ dyan … May narining ako'ng _I miss you – I miss you.. Eh"__  
_Mrs. Aquino teased the smaller nation, _Wow, parang si Ate Indonesia ugali nya…_, she thought.

Maria drove to NAIA to pick up her guest. She parked the car at her reserved place, then ran towards the meeting area, Not a moment later, she saw him and he saw her.

"Maligayang Pagdating !" she greeted with her most warm and welcoming smile, placing a sampaguita crown over the towering nation, curtsy of her ever warming habit of welcoming foreigners.  
"Maraming Salamat Maria" Ivan thanked under his thick Russian accent, she giggled. Hearing them escape her lips Ivan's face blushed, he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Ah!, Come one Ivan" she held his hand. Her small frame dragged the Russian man towards the exit and towards her car. Ivan's heart fluttered. "Yes, where shall we be going da?". Maria laughed his hand in hers. "First we're going to settle your things in house, then We'll do some sight-seeing ! "

Dec. 24  
10:00 pm.

Night before Christmas, Maria and Ivan was sitting side by side on the floor. Laughing their stressful problems away, looking at the pictures they took. In the past 3 months one , when they were at the beach, Maria was showing a peace sign with her fingers sitting beside her is Ivan smiling while drinking coconut juice.

The other, Ivan took this one, It was a stolen shot. Maria was buying an Ice cold dessert called _Halo-halo_ for the two of them to share, The picture shows Maria's excitement towards the sweets, waiting patiently for the treat to be done, her petite frame, France was lucky to have a beautiful niece, her tanned skin but not too tanned, but not too tanned, a very unique blend of light-brown color. Her long flawless legs showed in her pair of white short shorts, Her perfectly curved chest shown on her red tank top bikini. Her hair tied loosely, silky strands of her hair hanged wavy at the side of her head. Ivan tried not look like a pervert (i.e. France ) but the woman's exotic feature and beauty was too overwhelming to look away.

Maria called his attention, which he gladly answered. She was holding a picture of them in the water splashing each other. This one was the one she favors the most, out of the growing piles of images she have taken during the trip. Ivan's smile was true, and Maria's was sunny as ever. He showed her photo of them in the sun flower park. Ivan made a crown for her and so did she. They wore it like a pair of Kings and Queens. Maria laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder. Ivan smiled lovingly, He leaned his head on hers as well.

"Check this one out Ivan" she showed him a picture of them cheeks red and smiles shy. "yes, I remember that da…" he leaned over to her cheeks "That was a very special day da." Touching her slender arms, He wrapped his huge arms around her. Laying her back on his chest. "one I would always remember …" she whispered. He smiled and placed a small, gentle, kiss on her lips.

He drew back and rested his chin on her neck, His warm breath waving over her ear. It tickled her she giggled. Ivan chuckled "you like it da?" Maria touched the side of his face with her small palm. He was so tall and huge, his hand was bigger than hers and the fact that her hand was bigger than her fellow Asian sister's did not help. Ivan formed a smile and gave gentle pecks onto her neck, she moaned softly, and her whole body relaxed against his figure.

"Merry Christmas … Maligayang Pasko, Maria"

A/N: Oh my heart is thumping in my chest and I can't stop it (ROFLOL) It's really a rare kind of pairing this two are, I really find few fiction pairings about them. Also haha a late entry for Christmas eh, But knowing I'm a Filipino ! MATAGAL ANG PASKO

*shiver runs down my spine* Why do I feel like someone is behind me? Omygosh, Why do I feel Belarus' aura behind me? Gosh, this is getting really creepy …

*looks behind*

OH MY GA!

/stab/stab/stab

"_s-ss-someone, Take m-me to t-the Hospital *dies*_"

**R.I.P. **my notebook


End file.
